


The Safety We Find in Caves

by BlondeFairy85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeFairy85/pseuds/BlondeFairy85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean find a safe cave to hide in while they figure out how to get out of purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safety We Find in Caves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction. so go easy on me lol  
> I like the idea of Cas' wings being visible , so in my story they are used for warmth.

“CAS?” He screamed over and over again. He knew he should be quiet, should be trying to conceal himself, hide, find weapons, anything, but he couldn't believe they were in purgatory. Cas basically said they would be ripped to shreds before they would escape and he just left him there, alone. Popping out like he always does. He doesn't know how long he yelled for Cas but eventually his voice, raw from use, gave out. Dean should’ve known after everything that had happened he couldn't and shouldn't have trusted him. But there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he should trust him. In the end he did help Sam and he wouldn't have done all this to help defeat Dick just to get stuck in Purgatory, and Cas is the only person he can trust here to help him. So he must try and believe that he will come back and know a way to get them out of here.

So Dean finally comes to his senses and does what he knows best. He starts hunting for weapons of any kind to help fight the monsters that he and Sam have sent here over the years. Any weapon would do, he didn't care, as long it would inflict any sort of damage, giving him enough time to escape to a safer place. Where in purgatory that would be he didn't know, but standing in the middle of the dead forest like bait wasn't a good idea. The smell of rotting flesh and death alone was making him want to vomit. Why the creatures were just watching from a distance he didn't know, but he wasn't about to ask to find out, as long as they stayed away

He didn't want to move far from where Cas had left, for when he came back for him. Again in some part of his brain he knew Cas would not abandon him again. He listened intently for the creatures he knew where out there watching him, waiting to attack, but he could do nothing about them now except continue to collect anything he could find to make weapons. He still had his knife on him thank god, and was able to start sharpening branches into spikes. Again they probably wouldn't do much damage, but enough to give him time to get away. He wished he had his guns on him, but where they hell they flew off to he didn't know.

He didn't know how long he had been searching for weapons, but the weather here in purgatory was strange. One minute he was sweating to death digging for branches and then just like that the temperature dropped so fast he was freezing down to his bones. It was at the point that Cas decided to pop in and scare the shit of Dean and give him that head tilt, why are you so confused to see me look, that Dean would never admit that he’d grown fond of. He got over that quick as his anger washed over him and his words of rage spilled out of him before he could stop them: “You left me here! ALONE in purgatory going to God knows where, with these creatures that I can’t even begin to imagine fighting on my own and I screamed for you,Cas,screamed. And you didn't come back! You said we were in this together! I was starting to trust you again!” (Dean was trying to hide the fact that he was scared but the words coming out of his mouth weren't convincing anybody, he needed to hold himself together if they were going to survive.)

Cas still wasn’t back to his normal self so the sad, devastated look he had on his face that Dean had yelled at him like that, almost made Dean regret his words, almost. But his anger was still too fresh and he would never admit to anybody, even by threat of death that he was scared. Scared that something had happened to Cas, scared he was out here alone in Purgatory and a little freaked that he was so upset that he had hurt his friend (because no matter what happened in the past, Cas had tried to fix it and had helped Sam and defeated Dick. Even Dean had to admit at some point he had to forgive Cas, because even angels weren't perfect.) Dean let out a long sigh to try and calm himself and asked Cas very quietly as not to spook the angel “Where have you been?”

Cas looked ashamed that he had left Dean. He assumed Dean would be OK and could take care of himself and wouldn't miss him if he was gone. So he looked down at his feet because the emotions that were swimming in Dean’s eyes he couldn't handle, but he slowly lifted his head and looked into his eyes and told him “I was trying to find us a safe place to stay for the night and rest, and work out a plan to get us out of here” “We can’t stay out in open and I know you don’t like being zapped places so I left you here while I searched out a safe place, I didn't realize I was gone that long” Looking down at his shoes again, he silently said he was sorry. It was so quite that Dean could barely hear it.

Dean gathered what little weapons he was able to make and walked towards Cas and asked him if was able to find a safe place, because he felt as if his bones were starting to freeze in place. Cas placed a tentative arm on Dean’s shoulder and said “yes but I will have to flash you there” He nodded ok because anything was better than this cold.

The cave Cas found was high on some jagged mountain surrounded by dead trees, branches, bones and flesh and rocks that look they would impale you if you fell on them. Some of the trees even looked alive. Inside the cave Cas had somehow managed to gather leaves and moss and threw them in the corner of the cave. Dean also noted blood coated the outside and inside of the cave. Dean asked Cas what the hell that was about, the angel simply shrugged and stated that if the cave smelled of someone else's territory they would most likely stay away from it... for a while at least. He also stated that Dean was not to ask where the blood had come from.

Cas seemed to be slowly coming back to his old self, but not completely, still muttering about how he missed the bees and the flowers and wished he could have found a place to release all of those monkeys. 

Dean sat and listened as Cas continued to mutter about random things: honey, lipstick and innocence; because he had nothing else to do. Until Cas suddenly stopped and looked at Dean’s exhausted face and drooping shoulders and told him to go lay in the corner rest. Dean told him he couldn't rest, he had to stand guard protect them against the creatures that were out there wanting to kill them, the way he and Sam had killed them. His mind wandered to Sam then and he worried if he was OK, if he was safe without him there to protect him. Dean felt a firm hand on his shoulder telling him to calm his mind, that they would find a way out of this, somehow, someway. And that they were safe for now. He gently shoved Dean on the leaves and moss in the corner and told him to sleep. Generally Dean didn't take orders, he was a leader, and made the orders, but in this case he was too tired to even fight it.

The temperature had dropped even more and the bone shattering shivers wracked his entire body, he thought his teeth would break they were chattering so hard. His leather jacket wasn't doing anything to keep the cold out. He felt a warm body press against his back, instantly warming his body as the shivers and the chattering stopped. He stiffened until he opened his eyes to see a trench coat draped over his body and black wings wrapped around him cocooning his body in warmth. He relaxed into it and tilted his head back to see Cas wrapped around him, holding him protectively, a small smile lit his face as he kissed Dean’s neck. Dean had never seen Cas’ wings before nor had he ever been kissed by Cas. Dean was never picky about his sexuality; girls just seemed to always catch his eye first. But that was another discussion he would have to have for another day. When they weren't trapped in purgatory. So for right now, he just snuggled in closer to Cas’ warmth and felt the silky feelings of his wings around him keeping him safe and warm. Right now they were safe and they would worry about tomorrow when it came and those were his last thoughts as he drifted off to a sleep in his angel’s arms.

Dean eased into consciousness, slowly realizing he had a warm body draped over him. Glancing down he realized it was Cas, his head pressed against his neck, his wings still wrapped around them protectively. Cas moaned and held Dean tighter as he placed light kisses along his neck. Cas must have assumed Dean was still asleep because Dean was pretty sure he would never do that while he was awake. Dean continued to pretend to be asleep to see how far Cas was willing to go. Cas’ lips slowly moved up Dean's neck, under his jaw, farther up, licking the shell of his ear. Dean really should be fighting this but the warmth of Cas’ breath and his soft lips on his ears sent blood straight to his groin.

Cas shifted a little more between his legs, Dean knew Cas felt his arousal as he laid the rest of weight atop Dean. “Dean, I know you are awake. I can hear your heartbeat pick up every time my lips touch your skin” 

Dean tenses at those words. Cas slightly lifts his body to peer down at Dean. Dean unconsciously chased the heat that left his body when Cas lifted off of him. Cas didn't miss the way Dean’s body arched into his, but didn't call Dean out on it either.

Cas sighs as he leans his head down to press his forehead against Dean’s, “ Aren't you tired Dean? Tired of running?” Cas could see the indecision wavering in Dean’s eyes.

His wings were still out, protecting Dean from what was outside the cave. Dean knew he should get up, make Cas move, they needed to escape. They needed to do something before Dean started thrusting his hips up into Cas’ and see if he could make the angel moan his name. 

“Cas we need to get out of here. We need an escape plan, something, some sort of attack, anything to get us out of here.” Cas never lifted his weight from Dean’s body but shifted more so that he was between his legs. Dean recognized that Cas was hard as well and was slowly rocking into Dean. He could feel their cocks rubbing against the friction of their pants and Dean was quickly in danger of coming in his pants like a teenager. The moan that left Cas’ mouth broke whatever restraint was holding him back. Then Dean did something he never thought he’d do, he grabbed at Cas’ shoulders and wings drew him down to his lips, kissing him deeply, tongue sliding past Cas’ lips and into the warmth of his mouth. It took him a few tentative licks but Cas caught on quickly and was soon devouring Dean’s mouth with his tongue, nipping his lips, sucking the bottom lip so hard he knew it would bruise. Dean just held on to Cas’ wings pulling him farther into him, as Cas moved his mouth down Dean’s jaw and latching onto his neck. Every time Dean rubbed and squeezed Cas’ wings, he bit into Dean’s shoulders to cover a moan that made Dean almost cum right then and there.

Dean eventually came to his senses and had to grab Cas’ face to stop the assault on his mouth, chin and definitely a bruising hickey on his neck. “Cas”, Dean gasped “we need to stop we need to leave this place, we need to find a way out of Purgatory” Cas looked down at him with such emotion in his eyes, Dean couldn't even begin to explain what is was. 

Cas simply stated “we are safe for now and that’s all that matters. I need you to trust me that I know what I am doing and I will do everything in my power to get us out of this…Later”

And it was with those words and the look on Cas’ face that Dean’s world turned upside down. He should’ve always trusted him, listened to him when he told him the things that needed to be done. But Dean was always stubborn and thought he always knew better. But he had been wrong, he had been wrong about a lot of things. So with all his strength he flipped Cas on his back and kissed him with all his might, all the apologies he knew he could never say he put into that kiss and all the words that should’ve been said he said with that kiss. Cas moaned his approval into his mouth, wanting him to continue. 

Dean slid his hands under the angel’s shirt feeling his hard smooth stomach quiver has his hands caressed his skin. He gave a quick grin as Cas gasped when he moved up higher to pinch lightly at his nipples. Dean looked up to see Cas’ head thrown back moaning in ecstasy. He never realized the angel was so responsive. Cas tucked his wings back in so Dean could pull his shirt from his body, as well as his own. He laid his chest against Cas’ hot skin long enough just to kiss him as he started moving downward, leaving little kisses and nips with his teeth along the way. He pulled Cas’ scrub pants away, practically ripping them in his haste. He had denied himself too long, trying to hide his emotions for his angel, but he was finally going to have him, he was not going to deny himself any longer.

Cas was laid out gloriously naked below him. There was a hint of blush creeping up his chest and neck, but he was not covering himself, allowing Dean to look his fill. At the first lick of his tongue on Cas’ cock, Cas moaned so loud he thought the cave would crash in around him. Cas shoved his fist in his mouth to quiet his moans. Dean didn’t want Cas to quiet his moans, he wanted them to echo throughout the whole cave, not caring who or what heard them. 

He took that as a good sign that he was doing a fantastic job and licked Cas from base to tip, circling his tongue around his head and licking the pre cum off his slit. Then took his whole cock into his mouth, hollowed cheeks and sucked Cas’ as far as he could go. He felt Cas’ hands in his hair holding, but not pushing or pulling him away just holding on for dear life as he kept panting Deans name over and over again. That alone made Dean quickly unfasten his pants and fist his cock and start working the same rhythm he was giving Cas. 

When Cas finally came in a loud moan screaming Dean’s name, Dean moved back and caught all of Cas’ cum on his hands and fingers. He looked at Cas in the eyes and pleaded “I need all of you.”

Cas practically begged Dean to give him everything, writhing on the floor, still blissed out from his orgasm. Dean used his cum slicked fingers and slowly worked one finger into Cas’ tight hole, it slid easily in with Cas’ cum as lubrication. He looked at Cas and all he saw was ecstasy on the angel's face. He slid a second finger in, scissoring trying to prepare him as best he could and when he could fit three fingers inside his tight heat, he knew he could no longer hold back. Licking his palm and rubbing what cum he had left all over his dick, he asked Cas one more time if he was ready... His only response was a moan and please don’t stop. He positioned his cock head at the tight entrance and started pushing in as slow as he could as not to hurt his angel. He looked at Cas’ face, trying to judge his comfort but all he saw was pleasure and soft moans coming from his open mouth. Cas started to relax around him and Dean lost control, thrusting all the way in. Their hips were flush together as Dean bent down to cover the moans coming from Cas’ mouth. He kissed him slowly as he lifted his legs around his arms asking if he could take more. 

“PLEASE, YES, MORE, DON’T STOP” was all the encouragement Dean needed to start fucking him in earnest. Pistoning in and out as fast and hard as he could. He could he hear his balls slap at Cas’ ass, turning him on even more. At this rate he was not going to last long at all. He licked his palm from base to fingers moistening them and wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock and began working him in the same motions he was fucking him. One hand holding a bruising grip on Cas’ hip the other around his cock. Cas could do nothing but hold onto to Dean’s arms and enjoy the ride. As Cas came again squirting his cum all over Dean’s hands and stomach Dean moaned loud as he filled Cas with his cum, marking him as his own. Because he didn't know when that feeling came to him, but Cas was his and nobody else could have him. He collapsed on top of Cas a sticky hot mess and just laid there catching his breath.

Cas pulled Dean up the rest of his body and wrapped his wings around him again because the temperature was dropping again. Cas just grinned at Dean when he looked up at him. Dean arched an eyebrow asking “what?”

Cas just smiled and said “when we get out here we are doing that every day and then some. I want us to know each other inside and out.” 

Dean laughed for the first time in a long time and just curled up naked under his angels wings, promising that he would show him everything as soon as they got out of this hell hole. Cas kissed Dean gently on the lips and they both passed out protected in his wings. Dean trusted his angel could get them out of Purgatory. He’ll worry about tomorrow later.


End file.
